Une question de concept
by Maczin02
Summary: Zane aimerait bien avoir du calme le matin. Et faire la grasse matinée. Et ne pas entendre d'idioties dès poltron-minet. Dommage pour lui, il vit avec ses coéquipiers...


**Une question de concept**

Les oreilles titillées par un fond sonore désagréable, Zane se retourna en grognant dans son lit, se poussant à faire un effort monumental et ouvrir péniblement les yeux. Puis à en faire un deuxième en tendant péniblement le bras jusqu'à son radio-réveil, appuyant sur le petit bouton « off ». Qui n'eut aucun effet, puisque l'étrange son, entre le hurlement d'une horde de Dothrakis menant un assaut et une Diara qui aurait décidé de se mettre au lyrique, ne s'arrêta pas pour autant. Interloqué, l'adolescent fit un troisième effort en se redressant dans son lit pour saisir le cruel appareil et le secouer sans ménagement, ce qui ne donna pas plus de résultats qu'avec le petit bouton. Marmonnant une imprécation peu amène, il finit par tirer d'un coup sec sur le fil de la prise, l'écran digital virant au noir complet.

Sauf que l'ignoble braillement, lui, ne s'arrêta guère.

-Alors là, y'a quelque chose à comprendre que je ne comprends pas !

Comptant lentement jusqu'à vingt, poings sur les yeux, Zane en profita pour essayer de déterminer l'origine du mugissement avant qu'il ne se mette à bêler. Pour UNE fois que Lokar partait trifouiller personne ne savait quoi loin de la forteresse, et donc qu'il pouvait faire la grasse matinée sans se lever pour l'entraînement, il fallait bien que quelqu'un s'amuse à le réveiller aux aurores ! Et le fait d'avoir vu le radio-réveil afficher onze heures avant son débranchement abusif n'entrait absolument pas en ligne de compte.

Se décidant à se lever, puisque manifestement le… chose…ne venait pas de sa chambre, il n'eut aucun mal

à suivre à l'oreille sa trace, achevant de le réveiller.

_Si c'est encore Tekris qui regarde une de ses séries idiotes, il va savoir comment je m'appelle !_

Ses pas le menèrent devant la salle commune du petit appartement qu'il partageait avec ses deux coéquipiers. D'humeur légèrement meilleure à l'idée de passer ses nerfs, l'adolescent l'ouvrit sans douceur, histoire de bien faire comprendre à l'impudent qu'il aurait mieux fait de rester lui aussi couché.

-TEMPS MORT, j'en peux plus ! Non mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce vacarme ? Y'en a qui essaie deEUAH ! NON MAIS QUELLE HORREUR !

Debout au milieu de la pièce, réveillée et particulièrement en forme, Zair se retourna vivement vers son chef d'équipe, vexée.

-Bonjour aussi Zane. C'est un peu méchant quand même, je sais que je ne suis pas la meilleure musicienne de l'Univers, mais tu pourrait faire un effort en disant une critique constructive pour une fois !

-Non mais de quoi tu parles ? Après l'horreur acoustique qui me tire du lit dès poltron-minet…

-T'es au courant qu'il est plus de onze heures, monsieur le lève-tôt ?

-…seulement je découvre que ce n'est rien à côté de l'ignominie visuelle sous mes pauvres yeux ! Tu veux me rendre aveugle ou quoi ?

-Aveugle, je ne sais pas, mais complètement frappé c'est fait visiblement. Je fais de la musique, pas de la peinture ! Il n'y a que les philosophes ou les gandins qui prétendent voir la musique. En plus, tu sais très bien que tu as caché je ne sais où tous les tubes de peinture depuis que j'ai mis de la gouache dans ta crème contre l'acné.

-Laisse mes boutons – inexistants, je tiens à le préciser – en dehors de cette histoire !

-S'ils sont si « inexistants », pourquoi gardes-tu cette crème moche maintenant que j'ai interdiction formelle d'y toucher ?

-Ce n'est pas le sujet, Zair ! Le sujet, c'est où as-tu bien pu trouver le chiffon affreux que tu oses arborer sur le dos ? Des Zingarii en aurait mal aux yeux !

-Pardon ? Un chiffon, ma blouse Grenada ? Non mais tu sais combien elle m'a coûté au moins ?

-Ah bah vu le résultat, je peux sans problème affirmer « bien trop cher » !

-Suffisamment en tout cas pour que tu mettes les formes à tes remarques matinales !

-Non mais je peux savoir la raison de ce tintamarre ? Y'en a un qu'essaie de se laver en musique, intervint Tekris en franchissant la porte restée grande ouverte. Houlà, c'est Mardi Gras ? Bizarre, je croyais être en Octobre moi ?

-Ce n'est pas un costume, andouille ! C'est une blouse achetée hier et m'ayant coûté deux mois d'argent de poche. Zane, arrête de rigoler ou je vais vraiment m'énerver !

-Oups ! Autant pour moi, elle est très seyante ! Hum, si personne ne se fait écorcher, je retourne dans la salle de bain. Ca m'évitera de gaffer tiens.

-PARDON ?

-Rien, j'ai rien dit ! En plus, faut que je vérifie mon poste, il faisait des bruits vraiment bizarres !

Sur ce, Tekris claqua la porte, peu désireux de se faire remonter les bretelles par une Zair atteinte dans sa dignité. Par expérience, il savait que c'était une très mauvaise idée.  
N'empêche, son truc était vraiment pas terrible !

Dans la salle commune, Zane réussit tant bien que mal à calmer son fou rire, s'appuyant à une chaise afin de se donner une contenance. La dernière phrase de Tekris venait de lui rappeler que débattre sur l'immoralité des marchands vendant des horreurs à leurs clients en prétextant que lesdites nippes leur vont à ravir – ou du goût vestimentaire plus que discutable de sa coéquipière, les deux allaient de paire – n'était pas le but premier de son expédition punitive.

-Tssk, les garçons n'ont vraiment aucune idée de ce qui est beau ou non. Tiens, ça y est, tu as fini de ressembler à une baleine échouée sur la plage ? Je suppose que tu trouves la plaisanterie amusante ?

-Hum, juste un rire nerveux. Bon, plus sérieusement, c'était quoi cette abomination de tout à l'heure ?

-Oh, juste toi qui a prouvé ne pas être fait pour être chanteur en ouvrant la porte.

Foudroyant sa sœur du regard, Zane dut cette fois compter jusqu'à trente avant de pouvoir repousser les pulsions meurtrières menaçant de le submerger. Non, il ne la jetterait pas par la fenêtre, il n'avait pas de combattante de rechange après tout. Et puis Tekris ne serait pas content. Non qu'il se soucie réellement des états d'âme du colosse, cependant gérer les bouderies avait tendance à vite lui taper sur le système. Un peu comme Zair à ce moment précis. Avec cette tête, n'importe qui aurait donné le bon dieu sans confession à cette bougresse des couettes, un cartable et une sucette, et le quidam lambda la prendrait pour l'incarnation de l'innocente petite fille – ben tiens – incapable de faire le moindre mal à une mouche. Ca doit être ça que l'on appelle un cliché, se dit Zane, à deux doigts de lever les yeux au ciel.

Sauf que là, elle n'avait ni couette, ni cartable, ni sucette, et que l'adolescent était passablement d'humeur exécrable et prêt à casser du bois avec les dents s'il ne trouvait pas le moyen de passer ses nerfs !

-Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire, alors ne joue pas à faire ta maligne, tu vas perdre !

-D'accord, d'accord, je plaisantais juste. Bon, alors j'ai vu un groupe de musicien dans la rue hier matin, en rentrant des courses, et ça m'a donné envie de jouer de la musique moi aussi, vu le temps libre entre deux missions à travers le globe. Et je me suis dit que, comme j'aime ça, j'allais tenter le métal ! Speed ou heavy, j'ai pas encore décidé par contre, j'en étais juste aux bases avant ton intervention. Injustifiée.

-Du mm… métal…avec…une flûte ?!

-Eh oui, fit la jeune fille en brandissant fièrement l'instrument sous le nez de Zane. Il faut de l'originalité pour se démarquer aujourd'hui ! Plus c'est excentrique, mieux ça passe.

-Mais c'est complètement débile ! explosa l'adolescent.

-Evidemment, toi et la musique…

-C'est pas une question de musique, mais de logique ! Tu ne peux pas jouer du métal avec une flûte à pistons !

-A bec, ignare ! C'est une flûte à bec !

-Pour ce que ça me fait, elle pourrait être à serres que ça ne changerait pas mon avis !

-De toute façon je m'en fiche de ton avis, je suis sûre que tu dis ça parce que tu n'aime pas le métal.

_Oh bon sang, faut trouver une idée de génie, sinon, butée comme elle est, elle n'arrêtera jamais ces beuglements abominables !_ se désespéra Zane.

-Mais non, j'aime bien le métal moi…

-Ha, c'est nouveau ça. Alors pourquoi tu ne veux pas que j'en joue ?

-C'est une question de concept, voilà tout. Tu ne peux pas jouer du métal avec une flûte en bois, déclara-t-il en attrapant l'impudente flûte avant que Zair n'ait pu réagir.

-Non mais dis donc, tu me prends pour une dindon ? Tu imagines vraiment que je vais croire à ton histoire ?

-L'un ou l'autre, peu importe, car confisquée la flûte ! Ca t'apprendras à me casser les oreilles tôt le matin !

-Pardon ? Tôt le matin ?

-Oh non, vous y êtes encore ? soupira Tekris, cette fois tout propre et prêt à repartir aussi sec.

-Du tout, c'est terminé, d'ailleurs je vais aller me laver si tu as libéré la place. Avant que je n'oublie, ton poste n'a rien, j'ai éliminé la source de la nuisance, termina joyeusement Zane en agitant l'instrument honni.

-GOUJAT !

Peine perdue, l'insulte se cogna contre une porte – en bois – hâtivement refermé.

Mâchoires serrées, Zair hésita à se mettre aux trousses du malappris afin de mettre deux-trois choses au clair. Au dernier moment, elle y renonça : elle venait d'avoir une bien meilleure idée de vengeance…

µµµ

Exceptionnellement ravi du début de journée – ou de la fin de matinée, question de point de vue –, Zane sortit de la douche en se séchant vigoureusement les cheveux, pas assez remis du choc auditif précédent pour mettre en marche le sèche-cheveux. Savourant le calme retrouvé qui ne durerait probablement pas, il décida de mettre à profit ces quelques heures de repos en terminant de répertorier toutes les attaques kaïrus connues de ses ennemis. Et cela incluait bien sûr les autres E-Teens, à l'exception de ses coéquipiers. Habituellement, il n'était guère assez patient pour procéder à cette tâche minutieuse, néanmoins il devait admettre que c'était nécessaire de savoir à quoi s'attendre de la part de ses adversaires, préparer des stratégies de riposte, au lieu de tout se prendre sur le râble à cause d'une attaque surprise sortie d'on ne savait où.

Sur ces bonnes paroles, il jeta la serviette dans un coin de sa chambre, entreprit de dégager son bureau du bazar l'encombrant, avant de sortir le matériel dont il avait besoin pour cette tâche. Le tout avec une organisation quasi militaire : autant était-il loin du parangon de méthode quand il s'agissait de la vie quotidienne, autant tout ce qui avait trait au kaïru, c'était du sérieux ! Pas question de taper le bout de graillon au-dessus de ses précieuses notes ! Il en devenait même terriblement maniaque. Mais il n'eut que le temps de s'installer confortablement, et de saisir son stylo-bille favori – le noir, sa couleur de prédilection –, qu'un vacarme plus tonitruant encore – et avant de l'entendre, jamais n'aurait-il cru cela possible ! - retentit dans l'appartement tout entier.

BAM BAM BLANG ! BIM BLANG BAM !

Ce n'était plus une horde, mais tout le peuple Dothraki qui avait décidé de prendre d'assaut leur quatre-pièces ! Voir l'immeuble tout entier !

-Alors là, y'en a marre !

Se levant d'un bond furieux, Zane sorti en trombe de sa chambre, sans aucune hésitation sur la direction à prendre cette fois.

Ouvrant de nouveau la porte, d'un coup de pied pour changer, il s'apprêta à entonner un chant tout aussi épouvantable – quoique bien moins aimable. S'arrêtant net dans son élan, il hésita franchement entre pleurer, hurler, éclater de rire ou déménager. Très loin.

Stoppant momentanément son geste, Zair cessa de taper comme une sourde sur la casserole avec l'unique marteau de toute la maisonnée. Voyant qu'il s'agissait de Zane, elle lui décocha un sourire sardonique et purement revanchard. Impossible de nier le but de sa croisade musicale avec la tête qu'elle faisait.

Mais elle fit quand même l'innocente.  
-Ah, tu es là ? Tant mieux, je voulais te dire que tu avait raison en fin de compte : avec du vrai métal, le concept est beaucoup mieux ! Tu ne trouves pas ?

-Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai pu faire dans une précédente vie, mais ça a du être particulièrement horrible pour t'avoir comme sœur.

-Je le pense aussi.

-Très bien, alors pour commencer, cesse de sourire comme ça où…

-Zair, tu as fini avec le marteau ? J'en ai besoin maintenant, l'interrompit soudain Tekris. Oh, j'arrive encore au mauvais moment, c'est ça ?

-Du tout, prends-le-lui son satané marteau, avant que je ne m'en serve pour lui taper dessus avec !

S'empressant d'obéir, Tekris en profita pour murmurer à son amie :

-Si j'avais su pourquoi tu me le demandais, j'aurais refusé de te le donner.

-Pourquoi crois-tu que je n'ai rien dit ?

Soupirant à pierre fendre, le colosse en profita pour lui enlever prudemment la casserole des mains, la redéposant dans la cuisine au passage, en faisant le moins de bruit possible. Déjà que Zane ressemblait à un ours affublé d'une rage de dents, il fallait le préserver jusqu'à ce qu'il plante ses clous.

Allant cette fois jusqu'à cent cinquante, Zane ne rouvrit les yeux qu'après avoir trouvé LA solution pour faire son tri tranquille. Et pour déguiser une mise au coin spéciale Zair.

-Bon, puisque tu est incapable de rester calme plus de dix minutes, tu vas venir avec moi dans ma chambre, que je t'ai à l'oeil le reste de la journée.  
-Hein ? Et pourquoi j'accepterais un truc pareil ?

-Parce que sinon je demande à Diara de te relooker en séance privée.

-HEIN ? T'oserais pas aller jusque là ?!

-J'vais m'gêner.

-J'ai le droit de bouder au moins ?

-Tu as le droit de bouder.

µµµ

Assise sur les talons, à même le sol de la chambre de Zane – puisque le lit était présentement encombré par le fatras auparavant sur le bureau –, Zair chercha pour la énième fois quelque chose à faire. Tout, plutôt que de continuer à s'ennuyer comme un lion à la diète. Tant que cela n'impliquait en aucune façon Diara. Pour un peu, elle en regrettait presque d'avoir titillé son chef d'équipe. Presque. La tête faite en l'apercevant marteler gaiement la casserole métallique valait, à la réflexion, tous les ennuis du monde !

Par contre, elle n'aurait jamais cru Zane aussi déprimant quand il travaillait sur ses notes. Silencieux sauf pour maugréer sur les feuilles volantes et les défaillances de sa mémoire, il n'avait pas adressé une fois la parole à la jeune femme consignée arbitrairement dans ses appartements.

Enfin, jusqu'ici. !

-Tu pourrais arrêter de soupirer deux minutes ? J'essaie de me concentrer, au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué.

-Je ne soupirerais pas si je ne m'ennuyais pas. Il n'y a rien à faire dans ta chambre, vu que je ne dois toucher à rien ! Ca fait des heures, je peux m'en aller maintenant ?

-Seulement quarante minutes sur ma montre.

-Tiens, c'est vrai ça, pourquoi ton radio-réveil est débranché au fait ?

-T'occupes, grogna Zane, tentant de se replonger dans ses noms d'attaques.

-Justement, c'est ce que je fais. Sûr de ne pas vouloir me laisser sortir ?

-Et entendre une autre de tes lubies ? Merci, les deux premières m'ont laissé à demi-sourd, je ne veux absolument pas savoir ce que tu gardes en stock.

-Donne-moi quelque chose à faire alors. Franchement, je préfère encore écouter une conférence sur la vie nocturne des chauve-souris plutôt que rester dans ta chambre dans ces conditions.

Zane suspendit son geste. Ah bon, tant que ça ? Quand même…

-Si tu insiste, tu peux m'aider à lister les attaques de nos adversaires, finit-il par dire, magnanime. Mais en silence !

-Ben si tu cries, ça ne risque pas de… C'est bon, je me tais. Pas d'humour celui-là !

-Pas aujourd'hui non. C'est pas vrai, gémit l'adolescent en entendant un martèlement répété retentir tout à coup. Laisse-moi deviner, ça c'est Tekris avec le marteau !

-Gagné, enfin je pense. Dis-toi qu'il a été assez malin pour attendre avant de s'y mettre.  
-Ouais, ben il ne l'as pas assez été pour t'empêcher de prendre ce satané machin ! Il aurait juste pu te demander ce que tu comptais en faire.

-Il a essayé.

-Et tu lui a dit ?

-Surprise !

-Tu es cruelle, tu le sais ?

-J'ai eu un bon exemple.

-Je ne sais pas comment je dois le prendre, ça.

-Comme tu veux. Evidemment, pour l'ego, considère-le comme un compliment.

-Je sens que c'est ce que je vais faire, déclara Zane en levant les yeux au ciel.

Puis, pris d'un subit doute :

-Au fait, il voulait en faire quoi de ce marteau au final ?

-Ah, ça, son étagère près de son lit s'est cassée, du coup il va mettre une équerre dessous pour la maintenir en place.

-Il va…mais une équerre, ça se visse, ça ne se cloue p…

Il n'eut pas l'occasion de terminer sa phrase un « Wouaïlle ! » douloureux lui apporta confirmation de ce qu'il craignait. Pas loin de se désespérer, il échangea un regard dépité avec sa coéquipière.

-Non mais j'en ai marre de faire le comic relief ! vociféra Tekris, deux pièces plus loin.

-…

-…

-Je vais chercher la trousse de secours…Et à mon retour, je jure de le ramener aussi, comme ça vous vous ennuierez à deux !

µµµ

-La prochaine fois donc, tu visses ! Tu as compris au moins ?

-Je ne suis pas totalement idiot non plus, grogna Tekris, se retenant de tripoter le bandage lui enserrant le pouce.

-Si encore tu avais fait dans l'originalité, lui sourit Zair, par exemple te cogner l'auriculaire !

-Je voudrais bien t'y voir tiens ! J'ai pensé à autre chose, et paf ! C'est parti tout seul. Pour être bête comme accident, c'est bête.

-Je ne dis pas le contraire, soupira Zane. Mais…mais mais qu'est-ce…qu'est-ce que t'as fait pendant mon absence, Zair !

Surprise de son ton, l'intéressée se retourna, papier en main.

-Comment ça ? Je liste les attaques de nos adversaires, puis je les range ensuite par équipe. C'est ce que tu m'as dit de faire ?

-Mais pas comme ça, c'est du n'importe quoi ! Il faut vraiment que je t'explique tout point par point ou quoi ?

-T'énerves pas, c'est très bien rangé !

-Gn'est très bien… Tu m'as tout mélangé ! Il y a un ordre à respecter si on veut s'en sortir ! Les Stax, feuilles grands carreaux et classeur rouge, les autres E-Teens, feuilles petits carreaux et classeur vert, quant aux maîtres et divers, feuilles blanches et classeur noir ! C'est marqué sur la tranche en plus !

-Ah bah oui, approuva Zair en se retenant de rire, je n'avais pas fait attention.

-Même le bête classement, faut le faire soi-même dans cette baraque ! Vous avez décidé de me rendre chèvre, c'est ça ? Tekris, si ça t'amuses tellement, je vais te colle de corvée vaisselle jusqu'à la fin du mois !

-Ho ho ho, désolé, hé hé hé, un réflexe ! Hum, il a raison, regarde la tranche des classeurs Zair !

-J'ai vu, et toi, regarde le bazar que tu mets sur le lit ! C'est du désordre organisé monsieur ! Faut pas déranger d'une cacahuète.

-Oh oui, et regarde la serviette en boule là, c'est un code secret ça, sa place précise au poil près est vitale !

-Non mais vous vous moquez de moi, réalisa Zane.

-Du tout ! Et Zair, regarde le radio-réveil, s'il est débranché, c'est pour ne pas déclencher un conflit mondial !

-Et regarde aussi…

-Zair, Tekris, regardez comment un simple double-décimètre devient une arme douloureuse ! ricana Zane, bondissant de sa chaise avec la ferme intention de leur prouver ce qu'il affirmait.

-Non mais oh ! Houlà, repli stratégique ! cria Tekris.

Parvenant miraculeusement à atteindre la porte avant leur assaillant, les deux combattants coururent s'enfermer dans la chambre de Tekris, morts de rire en dépit des malédictions proférées derrière le simple battant – de bois – et des coups menaçant de le défoncer dans peu de temps.

-Tu crois pas qu'on est allé un peu loin ? demanda Tekris. J'ai un léger doute là.

-Meuh non. Comme ça, la prochaine fois, il me laissera jouer du métal à la flûte !


End file.
